The Truth Hurts: An Invader Zim Fanfic
by Caramelsundae
Summary: The entire Irken race hates Zim. But he looks up to them. When the Tallests finally crack and tell Zim the truth about him not being an invader, can he cope with the hurtful truth?
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Hurts: Ch.1

"Gir? Where are you?" I asked. No answer. What was he up to now?

After what seemed like an hour, he finally responded.

"I'm in the living room, Masta! I'm watchin' the Scary Monkey Show!" he squealed.

"Gir! Fire up the voot cruiser! I'll meet you there in a moment!" I said.

"Yes, sir!" he replied while saluting me, his eyes flashing red for a moment before turning back to his usual crazy self. He pranced out of the room.

I sighed and turned of the television. I had just updated the voot cruiser by adding extra rocket boosters and a wide array of super-weapons, and I was looking forward to test it out. If all goes well, then, ha! That Dib-stink won't know what hit him! With him gone, I can FINALLY get on with conquering this filthy ball of dirt for My Tallest!

I followed Gir to the voot cruiser, and got in. He was munching on a taco that he took out of his head. Ugh. How can he manage to eat that filth? But never mind that now. I started up the voot cruiser. It lifted smoothly, and flew swiftly and gracefully in the air. All was well for about 8 or so seconds, but then Gir went into one of his thing I like to call his "crazy fits".

"TACOS!" He screamed and then lunged for my head. I tried to dodge him, but he was too quick for me. He started to pull my antennae and then he covered my face and started to recklessly fly the ship.

"NO, GIR! NOOO!"

"LET'S GO SEE THE TACO MAN!"

He abruptly turned around and I fell out of my seat. Gir was banging his head and shrieking shrilly. I covered my antennae. Then, I stood up. I had to put this behavior to an end.

I ran up to my seat, but Gir pushed me backwards into a window. Hard.

The ship was plummeting downwards, and I knew we were going to crash. I braced myself for the fall, but Gir pushed me again. This time, I landed on the floor. I landed headfirst, and the last thing I remembered was Gir screaming, a loud CRASH, and glass shattering. Then, everything went pitch- black...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so before we really get into the story, I must tell you: it might get kinda ZaDf-ish at the end of the story. Also, this is my FIRST FANFIC EVER, so please excuse me for any ooc's (Out of Character). Also, please feel free to write any reviews for this story! I encourage you to! Ok, hope you enjoy this! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Ohhhh," I groaned as I stood up from the ground. I clutched my head. It was throbbing in pain. I looked around and it all came back to me: Testing the voot cruiser, Gir becoming insane (as if he wasn't already), and the crash.

I looked at the ruins of the ship scattered in front of me. I'd never be able to fix this! The only choice was to call My Tallest and ask them to give me a new voot cruiser. Surely they'll be more than happy to provide me one.

I marched back up to the base while wondering where Gir was. Oh well, he'll turn up sooner or later, right?

It turned out that Gir was already at the base, watching that horrible Scary Monkey Show.

"Hiya, Masta! Wanna watch the Scary Monkey Show with me?"

"Not now, Gir. I'm busy," I replied.

I went to the toilet and flushed myself down to the base.

"Computer! I want to contact The Tallest!"

The giant communication screen showed up, and My Tallest appeared.

"What do you want, Zim?" Red asked. It was almost as if he seemed annoyed. I was puzzled. Why was he so irritated?

"My Tallest, I need to speak to you because of a certain...mishap that has happened recently. My voot cruiser is broken beyond repair now, and I need a new one in order to carry on the mission."

"Wait...so unless we give you the voot cruiser, you're gonna be stuck on this planet? Forever?" Purple asked to confirm.

"Yeah, pretty much, considering that I have no other means of transportation to Irk," I replied. Once again, I was puzzled. Why were they asking me this?

Immediately, their faces lit up as if they were given a lifetime supply of snacks. But why?

"Well, Zim, I think it's about time we finally broke the news to you. Long story short: You're not an invader. You're a defect. The entire Irken race hates you," said Red. The transmission got cut. I was speechless.

Inside of me was a storm of mixed emotions. Anger, disappointment, depression, shock, and many others I didn't even know the names of. A single, lone tear traced my cheek. Was I crying?

"Invaders do not cry," I said firmly.

"_Ah, yes, but you're not invader, are you?"_ Said a small nasty little voice in the back of my head. "_You're a defect. Surely defects can cry..._"

More hot tears stung my cheeks, but I did not stop them from flowing down my face. A defect. I was a defect.

Gir ran around screaming and playing with his rubber piggy. He had not changed at all. His life hasn't changed at all. But for me, it was the total opposite...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I straightened myself up. _Surely_ this had to be a dream, a lie, a joke_, anything _but the truth!

"_Lies, it's all lies,"_ I told myself. "Lies, for they would _never_ insult the almighty Zim! Lies... LIES!" I screamed, flailing my fists in the air.

"Yeah, right..." the Computer sneered.

"Silence! The Tallests were _not_ telling the truth!" I retorted. Yet, I had heard Tak and Sizz-Lorr telling me something like this... I had not believed them then, assuming that they were lying...

A long moment of silence followed...even Gir, who was usually creating chaos, was quiet.

"Could it be...? Were they telling the truth...?"

Suddenly, a surge of anger shot through me. I don't know what made me do it, but I stood up, went to the cabinet where I kept my super weapons, and flung them all into a cardboard box. And then, anger still surging through me, I put on my disguise, opened the door, and chucked the box over to that Dib-stink's house. I wasn't an invader, so maybe _he_ would find use for them in his silly little paranormal investigations...

When I marched back into the base (if you could even call it a "base" anymore), I was attacked by Gir, who knocked me down and then proceeded to give me a death hug.

"Masta! Looky, Masta! I made you a cake!" He pointed to the table in the kitchen, where his so-called "cake" was.

It looked like a brown, lopsided rock. It was decorated with bacon, cheese, and something that I didn't even know the name of. A pink rubber pig was sitting on the top. I could've sworn I had seen a peice of bacon move.

"It's to make you feel better, Masta!" Gir said, his greenish-blue eyes ablaze with excitement.

I couldn't help but smile. Even when my entire race hated me, he didn't.

"Thanks, Gir..." I said, actually meaning it.

I marched down to my base, feeling different in some strange way. I had just shown a feeling that my PAK should have blocked out. Affection. It made me feel...strangely...warm inside. It felt kind of... good.

But after a few minutes, my happiness faded, because my mind went back to what The Tallests had just said. My happiness was replaced with a burning hatred.

"I'll show them," I said confidently, even though I knew I couldn't. I was a defect, and that was the truth. The cold, hard truth.

Another tear gently spilled down my cheek. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. Maybe, just maybe, things could change for me, but that would take a miracle...

* * *

><p>Ok! Now PLEASE review! I need YOUR thoughts on this story to continue!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Dib is finally in the story now! ^^ Sorry if this chapter's short, I just really wanna get into the climax of the story pretty soon :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

_Click. Click. Click._

I was watching T.V. with no interest whatsoever, but I couldn't seem to get off of the couch. For a long time the only sound was the soft _click click _of the T.V. remote. Then, the front door burst open, Dib standing in front of it, a glint of malice in his eye, his hands tightly grasping a filthy old cardboard box. His stare was fixed upon me. I tried to ignore him.

After a while, it seemed he wouldn't leave no matter what, so I sighed and turned off the T.V. and turned around to look at him.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, don't play dumb with me! You know exactly why I'm here!" Dib retorted.

"Actually, I don't."

"It's because of this box!" He pointed at the cardboard box which was now on the floor in front of me. It was then that I realized that it was the box filled with super weapons that I had thrown over to his house earlier that day.

"Only I would know the real meaning of why _you_, of all people, would give this to me," he said, kicking the box over so that it's contents spilled all over the floor. All of the weapons rolled out, and so did the note.

Dib reached down and snatched up the note, thrusting it into my hands.

"Really? A note saying that I can keep these?" He said. "Only I could see right through your plan. You were trying to trick me into keeping these weapons, when all this time, you wanted to get rid of me, because you programmed the weapons to _kill me_!" He concluded.

"No I didn't!" I said. I could feel my anger rising up inside of me even as I spoke. "It's true! I'm not an invader! The note is _true!_ Why can't you believe me?"

"Because you're a liar. You're a deluded alien who wants to take over the world, and that's what you always will be," Dib replied. "You may have fooled the rest of the world, Zim, but you'll never be able to fool me!"

And without another word, he marched out of the house, making sure to slam the door loudly behind him.

"Oh, whatever," I muttered, turning the T.V. back on. But I wondered; was that what I was? A deluded liar? Great. More insults to make my life even more miserable than it already was.

And without another thought, I turned my attention back to the television, completely unaware of what would be in store for me later...

* * *

><p>What was in that note Zim wrote to Dib, even I don't know...XD Anyways, please, review for more chapters! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya, guys! I'm SO SORRY it's been such a long time since I've updated! It's just that school's been consuming most of my time lately! But, hooray! I've finished chapter 5! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

I opened my eyes. I didn't remember going to sleep, but that was what had seemed to happen. I gazed up at the ceiling, trying to remember when I fell asleep. It seemed like a long time, since the room was dark already, meaning that the sun had already set.

I stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, and then closed my eyes again. I tried to go back to sleep, but the room was so stuffy and airless that it made my head ache.

I got up and walked towards the door. It was night already, so I didn't bother to put my disguise on. I opened the door and let the chilly night air in. I shivered. The air was so cold that my antennae started to twitch. I was just about to close the door when I saw a dark silhouette in front of me. Curious, I went outside to investigate.

The figure advanced toward me, but it was so dark outside, I didn't know who it was, or whether it was a boy or a girl. In fact, it didn't even look completely human. I slowly crept towards the figure, becoming colder and colder with the night are covering me like a thick cloth. Then, out of the blue, the figure punched me. Really hard.

I fell down onto the street, cold, wet blood trickling down my forehead. The figure looked down at me, and even though I couldn't see it, I just knew it was glaring at me.

Now that I was right in front of the person, I could see the body more closely. It had a lot of feminine curves, so I thought it must've been a girl.

I heard the sound of an engine behind me, and turned around. I let out a strangled gasp. It was a voot cruiser!

The engine rumbled, and the lights turned on. Now I could see the stranger. She was an Irken. Her skin was a light green, and her eyes were ark purple, with just a hint of fire in them. She had a grayish, tube-like thing protruding from her forehead. She was sneering at me.

Tak was standing in front of me.

* * *

><p>Oh, and just so you know, I've rated this K+ because he's just bleeding. Not anything major. But if you think this story deserves a T, just notify me! :) Now please review my story! Meanwhile, I'm gonna go and brainstorm some ideas for chapter 6! I need your thoughts to continue! :)<p> 


End file.
